Shit goes down at a BryanStars concert
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: My night at a Bryan Stars concert with my best friend. True story. No happy ending. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

OHMYGOD! I seriously can not believe I'm here right now! This is the best day of my life!

"Raven! You're crushing my hand!"

"Oh! Sorry Mina!"

I let go of Mina's hand.

"So Rave, you excited?"

"MINA! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION?!"

"I'm teasing sweetheart. Now calm down, they just called us inside."

"Le SQUEAL!"

Mina rolls her eyes and drags me into the concert venue. I can't believe we get to go in an hour early and meet the bands! OH MY GOD DRAKE CHRISTOPHER!

"Rave, calm down."

"I'm sorry Mina. I can't help it," I say dragging her in front of the stage where Bryan Stars is.

"Hey what's up you guys? Are ya'll excited? Thank you so much for coming out today! Now we're gonna have the bands come play you a song each and then it's meet and greet time. Sound cool?"

Up first is Drake Christopher. I think I might die!

"Hey I'm Drake and I'm Catching Your Clouds. This is my friend and we're gonna play you a song called LAWL."

I grip Mina's hand tightly.

"Mina that's my favourite song! And he's singing it right to me!"

"Aww someone's got a crush," she teases.

Drake continues to look directly at me while he plays my song. It's almost like he's serenading me!

"... good huh? Now here's Farewell, My Love!"

Huh? I missed Drake's ending?

"Hullo guys! We are part of F,ML and I'm the new singer."

I really like these guys. I kinda miss their old singer though. He was so amazing. This guy is kinda awesome though! I'll see if I like him or not.

They soon finish and Bryan comes back.

"So should we continue or just go home?"

"CONTINUE!"

"Alright! Hey, I like your shirt. Are you a BVB fan?"

Mina grabs my hand and nods at Bryan.

"It's my shirt actually, I lent it to her for the night."

"You must be a great friend to give a BVB shirt away for a night."

"Thanks," I sat smiling.

"Now give it up for Late Nite Reading!"

"Hi guys! I'm Dalton and this is Brady!"

Damn these guys are amazing! I gotta buy their album! They rock!

"Now last but not least, Rocky Loves Emily!"

Okay sounds like a g- oh god. Am I dreaming or have I gone to heaven? The most beautiful man I've ever seen in a long time just appeared out of no where!

"Hey I'm Brandon and this is Andrew."

His voice. Oh god, please stop doing this to me. Oh. Oh lord.

"What's your name?"

"R-"

"Katherine!"

That bitch.

"Fool me once Katherine."

Used her name in a song. That's bullshite!

"Thank you guys for being such a good audience!"

They leave and Bryan tells everyone to make a line.

"Aww Raven we're last!"

"It's okay Mins, that means we can have more time with them!"

Quickly we move through the line until we actually meet the bands. First up: Bryan.

"Hi! What's your names?"

"I'm Raven and this is my best friend Mina!"

"Cool! I love your shirts by the way. Want me to tell Austin and Andy I say hi?"

I giggle and say,"No I'm seeing Andy in a month and Austin at Warped next summer!"

"Cool!"

"So can I like hug you?"

Bryan pulls me into a hug while Mina takes a picture. It's nice! I do the same for Mina.

"Are ya'll subscribers?"

"Watched every video you've posted on both channels!"

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks! Will you sign my hand?"

"Yeah!"

Bryan signs my hand with Mina's blue sharpie. Never. Washing. My. Hand. AGAIN!

After that we walk down the line to Late Nite Reading.

"Hey guys! I'm Dalton and this is Brady and Clayton."

"I know someone named Dalton but he's not you," I giggle.

"Now you know two!"

He pulls me into a hug and when I'm released the others hug me too.

"Oh I love you LIGHTS shirt Clayton!"

He smiles. "She's my girlfriend."

"I wish she was mine."

After Mina's done, we walk to Rocky Loves Emily.

"Hi! I love your jeans! I have the same pair," the beautiful guy from earlier tells me.

"Thanks! They're my Pete Wentz jeans since he has the same ones."

"Our drummer's name is Pete."

I turn to him and I'm wrapped up in a big hug. I hug them all except Brandon and Andrew. I hug Brandon and we start to chat.

In the middle, Andrew just pulls me into his chest for a sideways hug on my part. That was nice.

"Nice meeting you guys!"

After they say their goodbyes, Mina and I walk over to Farewell, My Love.

"Hi! I'm-"

"I know! I have you guys on facebook!"

"Oh wait! Aren't you the girl always blowing up our statues?"

"That's me!"

"Hey it's awesome to meet you!"

I quickly hug everyone, lingering on Chad 'cuz he's my favourite!

"Hello I'm Ryan, I'm the new singer."

"Oh hi! It's nice to meet you! I can't wait to see you in action!"

They smile and wave as we move on.

Oh god. Drake. He's there! Right in front of me!

"H-hi! Y-you're Drake Christopher. Oh my god Mina!"

Drake pulls me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you! Thanks for coming."

"You're here. That's all I needed. You're one of my favourite bands!"

"That's awesome! Nice to meet you!"

"I have your hat. But mine's in blue. I tagged you on Instagram but I'm not sure if you saw it."

"You did? I'll have to look."

"Oh by the way, you played my favourite song just now. Thanks!"

"I was serenading you."

That's where I died.

Mina grabs my hand and tells him thank you. We chill inside the venue for a bit before we leave.

Once outside, I turn to Mina.

"Mina. Did you hear Drake?! HOLYSHITE!"

"Calm down Rave. I heard him and you are one lucky bitch."

We stand outside for about fice seconds when we get called back inside.

Bryan gets everything started and the local bands come on. Eh, not to bad but I want to see everyone else.

Once they get done, Drake comes on. We're in the back but there is only about twenty people here.

He plays a great set and while Farewell sets up, Mina and I go and get some water. We drink the entire thing before the band has even come on!

They play my favourite song which is awesome and we get a little closer and in the middle.

During that break, Mina and I go to the bathroom, almost hitting Drake Christopher. We use the bathroom and on our way out, the door hits... Drake.

"Shit! I'm soo sorry!"

"It's okay."

Out of embaressment, we go back to the stage. This time we stay on the left side and we're in the second row!

Late Nite Reading starts and that's just fahking awesome! [fahking is on purpose, trust me] They play such a good show and I really got into it.

Once the break for Rocky Loves Emily comes up, we move into the front row where the barrier is. It's not that much of a barrier. It's some boards in front of the stage, which I could walk over. It wasn't hard to get onstage.

"Hey!"

I turn and look at Brady from LNR. We high five and then turn around.

"Mina... he just high fived me."

"I saw. Bitch."

Soon the members of Rocky Loves Emily come on all except Brandon who makes a grand entrance. He sees me and smiles at me the whole time.

During one of the songs he comes and pokes me in the forehead. He also serenades me with Be Mine Tonight which means he wants me.

Then he plays Dream.

Dream is my favourite song about how he couldn't find himself except in dreams.

To show support, I hold my hands in the shape of a heart. He returns the gesture and blows me a kiss.

I've never felt more connected to someone. He's so nice and funny and sweet and beautiful. He's perfection.

Their set ends soon and I go over to Andrew and Pete so they can sign my poster I got a while ago.

Now the last person: Brandon.

"Hey! Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah! Of course! Will you sign my poster?"

"Sure!"

It's quiet for a moment.

"Are you gonna come to any more Rocky Loves Emily shows?"

"Every one! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Good! I can't wait to see you again!"

He hands back my poster and holds my hand for a couple seconds.

After talking to Bryan, Mina and I leave. We talk non stop about the concert.

~three weeks later~ Narr. POV

Raven is looking through the Rocky Loves Emily tag on Instagram when she finds Brandon's. She looks through hoping to find cute picture when she sees the worst sight imaginable.

Brandon has a girlfriend.

Why did he flirt with her? Did it mean anything? Why would he toy with her feelings? Was it all to sell records like the other bands have done over the years? So many questions...

Never to be answered.

[This is exactly what happened at the BryanStars concert I went to with my best friend. Everything written here is true except my name, my friend's name and the "Katherine" girl's name were changed due to privacy. This is when my life started and began. And yes, I loved Brandon James Ellis of Rocky Loves Emily and he did all those things to me. TRUE EVENT!]


	2. Chapter 2

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I get to go to the BryanStars Tour AGAIN! It's gonna be so awesome to meet Farewell My Love and Her Bright Skies and Late Nite Reading and Snow White's Poison Bite and Bryan and Deefizzy and Joel and Drake Christopher!

I kind of love Drake more than anything. He is so beautiful and talented and amazing and sweet and funny and just OHMYGOD! The last time I went he serenaded me! I told my boyfriend about that but he thinks it's lame.

I'm really excited to see Bryan again. He's always been there for me when I need it and he listens to my problems and gives me advice. He probably knows my entire life story by now. I can't bring Mina with me but she said that it was okay!

I can't wait to see Clayton again too. He's so adorable!

[ Major shit in the next chapter I'm writing as we speak. Or as I speak and you read. Just... I can't even tell you guys. but I hope you like this.]


End file.
